Because of the great development which has taken place in the electronics industry in the last twenty years, there is a large demand for small electronic components such as integrated circuit chips. These components are manufactured by companies which specialize in this field and are then shipped to companies that incorporate such components into electronic equipment, such as computers. Each computer may require thousands of small electronic components, so as a general rule these small components are handled in mass.
Usually these components are produced on an assembly line. The components must be handled very carefully on the assembly line as they can be easily damaged in handling and/or by static electricity as discussed below.
The electronics of the components is so delicate that a relatively small build-up of electric potential difference between two lugs of the electronic components may destroy the electronic component. In fact, if these components are shipped in an ordinary cardboard container, the static electricity generated by the electronic components rubbing the packing may produce enough voltage to injure the electronics.
The mechanical delicacy of these components, particularly during manufacture, also introduces problems which must be provided for in manufacture and as a result of which testing must be conducted throughout the manufacturing process. Further, because these components are so susceptible to damage, it is often desired to test them upon their arrival at their destination. The purchaser of the components prefers to be able to test them as easily and as efficiently as possible without having to completely unpack them.
It is known in the art that coating the interior surface of the shipping carton with a conductive material reduces the static electricity build-up as discussed above; however, these known cartons are not susceptible for use during manufacture or with components having their external levels lying perpendicular to the plane of the components since such cartons cannot firmly engage the electronic components being handled and do not provide a means by which the components can be easily transported during manufacture and tested either during manufacture or thereafter.